Une nuit à Alamut
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST FILM. Alors que Tamina et Dastan sont mariés, le couple est attaqué en pleine nuit par des ennemis qui veulent se venger.
1. Une menace dans la nuit

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

 **Petite fic qui prend place après la fin du film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps. Alors que Tamina et Dastan sont mariés, le couple est attaqué en pleine nuit par des ennemis qui veulent se venger.**

 **Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de découper la fic en deux chapitres. Voilà donc le premier. A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **UNE NUIT A ALAMUT**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Une menace dans la nuit**_

Il faisait nuit sur la cité. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Dastan et Tamina étaient mariés. Les deux jeunes gens avaient réappris à se connaître et la princesse d'Alamut ne regrettait pas le choix de ce mari, attentionné, passionné, humble et profondément gentil. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Tamina se retrouve à dormir dans les bras de Dastan, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine. De son côté, Dastan avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et sa joue reposait sur le sommet du crâne de sa belle princesse.

Tout paraissait calme et paisible sauf que ce n'était qu'une apparence parce que des silhouettes étaient en train de se glisser dans le couloir. Des silhouettes qui élimèrent les gardes qui se trouvaient là en les égorgeant avant de se rapprocher de la porte de la chambre du jeune couple.

Avec prudence, les assassins sortirent leurs poignards avant de se rapprocher du lit. Un sourire de contentement passa sur le visage de celui qui se pencha en premier au-dessus des deux jeunes gens endormis. Il brandit sa lame pour les transpercer, mais Dastan se redressa brutalement.

Le gamin des rues dormait toujours d'une seule oreille et il avait comprit que des intrus venaient de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il bloqua donc son geste pendant que Tamina se réveilla en poussant un cri.

La princesse recula pendant que Dastan se leva pour faire face à leurs assaillants. C'étaient des Hassassin et il comprit que ceux-là étaient venus pour se venger de la mort de certains des leurs après la révélation au grand jour de la fourberie de Nizam.

Dastan avait fait comprendre à Tus et au roi Shamaran que leur oncle avait des alliées dangereux et mortels, dont il fallait se méfier. Les Hassasins avaient été traqués, arrêtés ou éliminés, mais apparemment certains en avait réchappé et ils avaient décidé de se venger.

Dastan avait bloqué le bras du premier de ses ennemis tout en poussant sur ses jambes pour se lever du lit. Il s'entortilla les pieds dans les draps et faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais il parvint à se stabiliser sur ses jambes et il le repoussa le déséquilibrant à son tour. Le jeune homme mit cette situation à son avantage et finit de le faire basculer, retournant son arme contre lui et l'empalant brutalement. L'Hassasin poussa un cri de surprise et s'effondra sur le sol.

Le jeune lion de Perse se redressa pour faire face aux autres assaillants tout en criant à sa jeune épouse.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là !

Tamina était bien d'accord avec lui et elle se leva précipitamment du lit pour tenter de se défendre et de s'enfuir. Il y avait une porte dérobée derrière le lit et elle savait que c'était le seul moyen qu'ils auraient de s'échapper. Un assaillant tenta de l'arrêter, mais la jeune femme empoigna un candélabre dont elle se servit comme une masse pour le frapper au visage. Sonné, il s'effondra sur le sol et la princesse d'Alamut se retourna vers un deuxième ennemi. Elle tenta de lui faire subir le même sors, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il bloqua l'attaque de la jeune femme qu'il gratifia d'une violente gifle qui la fit rouler au sol.

En tombant, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et Dastan tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Non ! Tamina !

Dastan passa un grand coup de poing à son assaillant direct avant de bondir par-dessus le lit pour sauter directement sur le dos de celui qui venait de s'en prendre à sa femme. Ils roulèrent au sol et le jeune homme se retrouva sous son adversaire qui en profita pour lui tourner un violent coup de poing. La douleur lui arracha un cri et sa vue se fit floue pendant quelques secondes. Une lame brilla dans la main de son ennemi qui reçut un coup de candélabre à son tour.

\- Laissez-le !

Profitant que l'homme avait été à moitié sonné par Tamina, Dastan le repoussa et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Il l'assomma et se redressa, posant les yeux sur sa belle.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non… Attention !

Deux autres Hassasins plongeaient déjà sur eux. Dans un réflexe de survie, Dastan bloqua une nouvelle attaque tout en s'inquiétant pour Tamina. La jeune femme était à la merci de deux autres assaillants, bien décidés à la tuer. Le jeune perse repoussa son propre agresseur et fonça sur elle pour lui venir en aide. D'un coup de poing, il fit reculer l'un des hommes tout en cherchant un moyen pour atteindre la porte dérobée sans qu'ils ne soient sur leurs talons… Ce bref moment d'inattention fut suffisant pour que certains des Hassasins se reprennent et le bousculent. Dastan serra les dents et bloqua un coup venant du haut, découvrant son torse.

Tamina comprit le danger et poussa un cri, mais il était trop tard. La lame de la dague d'un autre de leurs assaillants s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le côté gauche du jeune perse.

Dastan eut un haut le cœur et recula de deux pas en chancelant avant de s'écrouler à la renverse sur le sol lourdement. Il haleta durement pendant que sa main se posa sur sa blessure en tremblant. Tamina se jeta à genoux et glissa ses mains sous sa tête.

\- Non ! Dastan !

La jeune femme était terrifié à la fois par la quantité de sang qu'il semblait perdre, mais aussi par les légers tremblements qui agitaient son corps à cause de l'état de choc. De son côté, Dastan était terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver à elle et il murmura.

\- Ne reste pas là…

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

Celui des Hassassins qui semblaient être le chef ricana.

\- Et maintenant vous allez mourir.

Tamina frémit. La jeune femme se redressa et agrippa l'une des torches qui brûlaient sur le mur. Elle la jeta sur le lit, enflammant les draps et surprenant les assaillants. C'était presque un geste désespéré, mais la jeune princesses espérait que l'incendie indiquerai qu'elle était en danger et qu'il fallait les secourir au plus vite. Elle ne sut pas si cela venait de là, mais soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et des hommes de la garde royale pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour venir en aide à leur souveraine.

La lutte commença entre eux, mais les Hassasins étaient brutaux et Tamina comprit qu'ils risquaient de prendre le dessus. La princesse se jeta donc à genoux devant Dastan, étendu sur le sol. Son corps tremblait doucement pendant que le sang maculait sa poitrine. Elle le secoua pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Allez, il faut se lever…

Le jeune homme grogna et se laissa faire. Tamina parvint à le soutenir et recula en direction de la porte dérobée pendant que le combat continuait de faire rage. D'une main, elle l'activa et les deux époux s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, laissant la suite du combat se dérouler.


	2. Pris au piège

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

 **Petite fic qui prend place après la fin du film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps. Alors que Tamina et Dastan sont mariés, le couple est attaqué en pleine nuit par des ennemis qui veulent se venger.**

 **Finalement, pour conserver un certain équilibre entre les chapitre cette histoire sera en trois parties.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **UNE NUIT A ALAMUT**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Pris au piège**_

Le couloir était sombre, étroit, rempli de toiles d'araignées qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, la faisant frémir instinctivement, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui importait pour Tamina était l'homme qu'elle tentait de soutenir et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher.

Dastan gémit plaintivement pendant qu'il laissa son corps s'appuyer un peu plus fort contre sa compagne. Le jeune perse souffrait. Sa main libre était plaquée sur son torse, là où l'Hassassin l'avait gravement blessé, mais il ne parvenait pas à arrêter son hémorragie. Il avait de plus en plus mal. La tête lui tournait, tout lui paraissait flou et embrumé et surtout il luttait à chaque pas pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'était tellement difficile… Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il savait que Tamina ne le laisserait pas derrière elle. Un tel amour aurait dû lui faire chaud au cœur, mais il était terrifié, terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver s'ils s'arrêtaient de fuir, terrifié d'imaginer ce que ces monstres lui feraient s'ils les rattrapaient. Alors Dastan faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas céder à la torpeur qui l'appelait à sombrer dans le noir, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore très longtemps.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Tamina déboucha dans une salle au bout du couloir. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait un râtelier avec des armes, une table avec un banc sur laquelle se trouvaient des jarres et une couchette poussiéreuse dans un coin en direction de laquelle elle se dirigea. Cette pièce avait été utilisée pour cacher des gardiens persécutés par certains de leurs pires ennemis et elle était reliée au palais et à l'extérieur. La couche de poussière lui indiquait que cela faisait longtemps que personne n'était venu ici, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Dastan pesait de plus en plus de tout son poids sur elle et la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer sans prendre le temps de le soigner. Elle se rapprocha donc du lit et le laissa tomber doucement sur celui-ci. Le jeune perse laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur pendant que ses deux mains se portèrent à sa blessure. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et cela se ressentait dans ses mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus, mais pas seulement.

Le jeune homme respirait bruyamment, les yeux clos, montrant à sa douce épouse à quel point la douleur était violente ! Tamina se laissa tomber à côté de lui et passa une main sur son visage trempé de sueur. Il gémit faiblement et trouva la force d'entrouvrir les yeux. Comme il la trouvait belle… Belle, mais triste… et le fait que cette tristesse vienne de lui, le fit souffrir un peu plus.

\- Ne pleure pas…

\- Je ne pleurs pas, répliqua la princesse en essuyant une larme rebelle sur sa joue.

Comment ne pourrait-elle pas pleurer devant la longue agonie de son amant ? Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement fort entre eux. Ses doigts continuèrent de lui caresser la joue pendant qu'il déglutit avec peine.

\- Sauve-toi… Je suis tellement fatigué… Sauve-toi…

\- Non, je ne laisserais pas ces monstres te retrouver et t'achever.

Dastan gémit et un frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il se cambra de douleur. Tamina sentit la peur l'étreindre, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait besoin de lui. La jeune femme se leva du lit et prit une coupe sur la table avant de se diriger dans l'angle droit de la pièce secrète. Une source coulait le long de la paroi, donnant de l'eau pure et claire. Elle rempli la coupe et revint au bord du lit.

Le jeune perse blessé continuait de gémir doucement, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour ne pas montrer combien il souffrait. Tamina admira son courage et la farouche volonté qu'il avait de la protéger, une volonté qui devait venir de sa jeunesse difficile dans la rue.

La princesse d'Alamut caressa son front, rejetant en arrière les mèches de cheveux collées par la fièvre avant de glisser une mains sous sa nuque pour lui redresser la tête. Dastan entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux et Tamina porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Le blessé la remercia avec un regard rempli de gratitude pendant qu'elle lui donnait à boire doucement. L'eau fraiche lui faisait du bien. Il avait tellement soif, mais cela venait de sa perte de sang et il savait que ce n'était pas ces quelques gouttes d'eau qui suffirait pour qu'il aille mieux. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il luttait contre l'endormissement, mais il savait aussi qu'il finirait par perdre et la perspective de laisser Tamina affronter seule les Hassassins à leur trousse le terrifiait…

La jeune femme le laissa vider la coupe avant de reposer doucement sa tête sur le lit. Le gémissement qu'il émit lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Il était si mal en point. Elle se releva et prit un grand bol de bois qu'elle rempli de nouveau d'eau avant de revenir vers le lit en prenant un poignard sur le râtelier. Puis, elle empoigna un drap posait sur le pied du lit et le déplia avant d'en découper un morceau. Elle le plongea dans l'eau et écarta doucement les mains pleines de sang de Dastan. La vision de tout ce sang lui donna la nausée, mais elle devait l'aider. Avec précaution, elle nettoya le sang et les bords de la plaie sanguinolente, arrachant des cris de douleurs au blessé.

\- Je suis désolé.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se rendit compte que la blessure ne saignait plus beaucoup alors, Tamina prit un autre morceau de tissus qu'elle roula en boule pour finir de la compresser. Dastan se cambra en laissant échapper un grand cri de douleur et elle murmura pour l'apaiser.

\- Chuuuut… Pardonne-moi…

Sa main libre se posa sur son front, caressant doucement la racine de ses cheveux. Dastan lui tourna un regard rempli de douleur qui la frappa en pleine cœur, un regard aux iris de saphir qui se voilait peu à peu, prouvant toute la précarité de son état.

\- Je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu tiennes mon amour, murmura Tamina en se mettant à pleurer réellement.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres comme si ce geste d'affection pouvait l'aider à aller mieux. Dastan lui rendit son baiser avec douceur. Comme il aimait le goût de ses lèvres, comme il aurait aimé lui obéir, comme il aurait aimé ne pas la quitter… Alors, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent il murmura avec ses dernières forces.

\- Sauve-toi vite…

\- Non… A quoi bon continuer à vivre, si tu n'es plus là…

\- Je ne veux pas mourir pour rien… Je veux mourir pour que tu vives…

\- Si tu meurs, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre…

Tamina pleurait de plus en plus. La peau de Dastan palissait, lui donnant un aspect déjà presque fantomatique et la jeune femme était terrifiée. Elle refusait de le perdre… Avec précaution, elle retira le linge de sa plaie, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle avait fini de saigner. Alors, elle entreprit de lui faire un solide pansement avec les restes du drap tout en se maudissant de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre des onguents dans sa chambre, mais cela ne lui aurait sans doute pas laissé le temps de s'échapper… La jeune femme se contenta donc de lui faire un pansement en essayant de le protéger des infections et d'une nouvelle perte de sang. Le lit en était déjà tellement tâché qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre plus. Puis, en silence, elle trempa de nouveau un linge pour essuyer le sang sur ses mains. Quand elle eut fini, elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Dastan lui fit un pâle sourire, l'ancien enfant des rues connaissait bien son corps et sa résistance alors il lui répondit sans mentir.

\- Je vais mourir tu sais…

\- Non ! S'exclama Tamina en se penchant sur lui, je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille… Tu vas vivre !

Dastan frémit et leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de sa compagne. Il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

\- Sauve ta vie…

\- Arrête de me dire ça, nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux.

\- Non, je vais rester ici…Je… Je ne pourrais jamais me lever…

\- Je t'aiderais !

\- Tu ne peux pas me porter...

Tamina frémit et se leva du lit pour ne pas lui montrer comment cette simple constatation lui faisait du mal. Elle traversa la pièce pour s'engouffrer dans la suite du tunnel qui devait les emmener à l'extérieur, mais soudain elle se figea… Le tunnel était ancien, la cité aussi et les combats récents avaient causés des destructions… Des destructions réparées en surface, mais là, devant elle, c'était tout un pan du tunnel qui s'était effondré, leur coupant la route et les bloquant dans cette pièce… Ils étaient piégés…


	3. Lutter pour sa vie

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

 **Petite fic qui prend place après la fin du film Prince of Persia, les sables du temps. Alors que Tamina et Dastan sont mariés, le couple est attaqué en pleine nuit par des ennemis qui veulent se venger.**

 **Finalement, pour conserver un certain équilibre entre les chapitre cette histoire sera en trois parties.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **UNE NUIT A ALAMUT**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Lutter pour sa vie**_

Tamina frémit. Ce n'était pas possible… Ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver coincés ici entre des ennemis qui finiraient par trouver le passage et un tas de rochers les privant de toute fuite. Les jambes de la jeune femme chancelèrent… Tout cela était un cauchemar : les Hassasins à leur poursuite, le tunnel effondré, Dastan agonisant lentement à ses côtés… Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Elle qui était si heureuse quelques heures plus tôt… Sa vie était en train de partir en lambeaux en seulement quelques heures… Et ce fut là, à ce moment précis, que pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune gardienne eut subitement l'envie d'utiliser la dague et de remonter le cours du temps… Mais, elle savait que cela ne se faisait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser pour son compte, alors elle frémit et ses jambes cédèrent. Tamina s'écroula à genoux dans le couloir et se mit à pleurer de désespoir et de rage… Tout cela était si injuste…

Ce fut un léger gémissement qui la tira de ses larmes. La jeune femme redressa la tête, elle ne pouvait rester là alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de mourir dans la pièce d'à côté. Tamina se redressa et en chancelant, elle retourna dans la pièce.

Dastan s'était recroquevillé sur un côté, les mains plaquées sur sa blessure pendant qu'il gémissait. Il avait l'air de souffrir de plus en plus et cela finit d'inquiéter la jeune femme qui courut dans sa direction.

\- Hey ! Dastan !

La princesse s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Accroche-toi mon amour.

\- Je n'en peux plus… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme. J'essaie de tenir pour toi, mais c'est si difficile…

\- Je sais… Je le vois…

\- Alors, sauve-toi… Ne reste pas là…

\- Je ne peux pas. Le tunnel est effondré. Nous sommes coincés.

Un éclair de désespoir passa dans le regard vitreux du blessé.

\- Non…

\- Si malheureusement. Maintenant il faut espérer que nos ennemis aient été vaincus ou qu'ils n'aient pas vus par où nous étions partis.

\- Jure-moi que tu ne me mens pas… Que ce n'est pas pour rester avec moi, murmura Dastan en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Non, c'est la vérité.

\- Alors je suis désolé… J'aurais dû mieux te protéger…

\- Tu m'as protégé… Tu vas mourir pour m'avoir protégé, murmura Tamina en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Sa peau était si froide. Un frémissement parcourut la jeune femme. Elle se redressa et glissa ses mains sous le corps de son amant, l'attirant aux creux de ses bras avant de se rallonger avec lui. Il tremblait... Sans doute sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais il tremblait. Il souffrait de plus en plus, tentant de lui cacher, mais son corps le trahissait lentement.

Leurs ennemis étaient toujours dans le palais. Ils les traquaient et la jeune femme savait qu'ils finiraient sans doute par les retrouver ou que cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout mourrait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Alors, elle avait décidé de se blottir contre lui, de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'au bout si c'était ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Dastan se laissa faire, appréciant presque égoïstement de se retrouver dans les bras de cette femme qu'il avait appris à aimer et dont il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé. A l'abri de ses bras, il avait presque l'impression que la douleur s'éloignait tellement il se sentait apaisé. Alors, il fit basculer sa tête dans son cou et murmura avant de céder à l'ombre qui l'attirait sournoisement à elle.

\- Je t'aime…

Tamina frémit et répondit tout en le sentant perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime…

...

Tamina ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, recroquevillé sur elle-même, serrant Dastan dans ses bras quand elle entendit un léger bruit. Elle redressa la tête et posa une main sur la joue de son jeune époux dont elle sentait encore le souffle chaud et la respiration difficile et saccadée au creux de son cou. Un frémissement la parcourut… Ce bruit, elle ne pouvait se tromper… C'était des bruits de pas et ils remontaient le couloir…

Leurs ennemis avaient retrouvés leur trace. La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait dû se lever pour prendre une arme sur le râtelier et se défendre, mais cela impliquait de déposer Dastan sur le lit et de le laisser seul… Le laisser seul alors qu'il luttait contre la mort, inconscient dans ses bras et Tamina sut qu'elle en serait incapable. De toute manière, les Hassasins étaient trop nombreux, alors autant attendre la mort elle aussi blottit contre lui… Un frisson parcourut son échine quand elle ferma les yeux. Les pas se rapprochaient. Ils seraient bientôt là.

Tamina garda les yeux fermés, ne sourcillant pas lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle attendit la mort, mais elle perçut un cri.

\- Dastan !

Tamina ouvrit les yeux. Cette voix n'était pas celle d'un ennemi. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle reconnue Tus, le frère aîné de son mari qui courait dans sa direction. Il paraissait inquiet et elle fut soulagée de le voir se précipiter vers elle avec des hommes de la garde sur ses talons.

\- Dastan ! Tamina !

Le perse se jeta au bord du lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tâche de sang qui imbibait les draps, une tâche de sang qui faisait écho aux longues traînées qui marquaient le couloir.

Tamina se redressa.

\- Il est blessé… Il respire à peine…

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Tus se pencha pour prendre Dastan des bras de son épouse et l'allonger dans les siens. Il avait de la fièvre et paraissait mal en point.

\- Nous avons eu du mal à vous retrouver.

\- Et les Hassasins ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nous les avons éliminés.

Bien qu'inconscient, Dastan gémit doucement dans les bras de son frère qui murmura en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui pour lui faire tenter de comprendre qu'il était là.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici.

...

Dastan était étendu dans un lit, pâle et épuisé. Les soigneurs s'étaient succédés auprès du jeune perse blessé, faisant de leur mieux pour soulager la douleur et soigner la profonde blessure. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était inconscient. Son corps était faible, mais son état semblait stable et Tamina passait toute sa journée à son chevet, espérant le voir enfin reprendre connaissance.

Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, tenant fermement sa main tout en fredonnant la berceuse que sa mère lui chantonnait enfant quand elle était malade. La jeune femme savait bien que ces mots n'avaient pas de vertus médicinales, mais, elle avait l'impression de l'encourager à revenir vers elles.

La princesse d'Alamut chantonnait toujours lorsqu'elle sentit un frémissement parcourir les doigts de Dastan. Aussitôt, elle se redressa, se penchant sur lui pour caresser doucement son front.

\- Oui, reviens…

Dastan frémit une nouvelle fois et ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement pendant qu'un léger gémissement se formait dans sa gorge. Tamina sourit tout en luttant contre des larmes de joie en le voyant reprendre doucement connaissance.

\- C'est ça, ouvre les yeux mon amour…

Dastan gémit une nouvelle fois pendant que ses yeux bleus profonds détaillèrent le visage penché au dessus de lui. Un visage qu'il reconnut immédiatement malgré le brouillard qui l'enveloppait encore et la douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine.

\- Tamina…

La jeune femme lui sourit tout en continuant à pleurer.

\- Oui mon amour… Je suis là…

\- Les Hassasins… Murmura le jeune homme dont les idées se mettaient laborieusement en place.

\- Ils ne sont plus une menace, tout va bien… Tu as survécu… Nous avons survécu…

Dastan frémit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter d'étouffer une plainte de douleur qu'il émit à moitié. Il se sentait encore tellement mal. Tamina lui caressa la joue avec douceur pour l'encourager.

\- Je vois bien que tu souffres encore mais tout ira bien… Les soigneurs m'ont dit que tu n'aurais pas survécu une heure de plus, mais maintenant tout va bien…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien tout de suite, prenant quelques minutes pour tenter de dompter sa douleur avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux en murmurant faiblement.

\- Merci…

Interloquée, Tamina fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier…

\- Si… Sans toi… Sans ton soutien je serai mort.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner… Je ne pouvais pas abandonner le père de mon futur enfant, dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Dastan frémit, tentant de remettre ses idées en place avant de demander avec un air interloqué.

\- Un enfant ?

\- Oui, dit Tamina en prenant sa main pour la poser sur son ventre… Tu devais vivre pour cet enfant mon amour…

Cette nouvelle fit naître un étrange sentiment dans le cœur de l'ancien orphelin des rues. Il allait être père et cela suffisait à lui faire oublier la douleur. Tamina lui sourit et se pencha en avant, scellant par un baiser cette nouvelle aventure qui allait marquer leurs vies à jamais.


End file.
